Perfectly Imperfect
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: Anakin and Padme. Their love? Just perfectly imperfect, just as it should be. A mix of sentences and phrases that demonstrated their relationship from their marriage to Padme announcing she's pregnant. Also an extra little scene at the end. Enjoy :)


**Anakin Skywalker**

I'm a Jedi, I fight crime, but she's managed to steal my heart.

I love her, and I'm going to prove it.

I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I am going to make that happen.

And right on cue, I fumble the question.

Typical.

But she says yes, so we became one on the side of the lake.

Our first night together was the best night of my life.

I love this woman with all my heart.

**Padme Amidala**

He kneels, he presents a ring, and then he stammers.

I don't care. I know what he wants, and I say yes.

He takes my hand, I move forward, and we kiss, becoming one in spirit and body.

I do.

He has to go, and I have to let him go.

I wave as his ship takes off, clutching a japor snippet and a gold ring, knowing he'll be back.

**Anakin Skywalker**

I watch her wave from the back window, and I'm determined to return to her.

I run into battle after battle, determined to win back the galaxy just for her.

I see her face when I sleep, and I smile, knowing she's waiting.

I rub the gold ring I keep hidden under my mattress, and wish I was back at that lake.

Two months later, I become a Knight.

One week later, I'm fighting another battle.

The day after that, I hear she's coming to Coruscant. And I smile.

**Padme Amidala**

When I see him, I gasp.

He looks different, like a general and a soldier. But then he kisses me, and I know it's him.

We spend the night together, entwined with our love.

I wake up, smell smoke, and see a fire on the stove.

He's standing there, shrugging, holding a frying pan.

Of course.

We go out for breakfast, and then he buys me a new pan.

I laugh.

**Anakin Skywalker**

I don't ever want to leave her. Ever.

Three days later, though, I'm called to duty.

She clings, and she starts to cry.

I need to be strong. I comfort her, hold her, and her tears dry.

I leave. And I miss her.

I fight with my men, but we lose. I'm captured, and all I can think about her is you.

The pain of the tortures is unbearable, but I hang on. For her.

I can't die. I can't die, because then I'd have to leave her.

I don't know how long it's been, but suddenly, Obi-Wan appears. He saves me.

I'm in the Halls of Healing, still thinking about her.

As soon as I can, I run out of the Temple all the way to her apartment, ignoring the pain.

She's crying. I run to her, she gasps, and then runs to me.

We hug, we cry, she says she's never going to let go.

She tells me to go back, to heal. She's fine now that she knows I'm alive. We'll see each other soon.

**Padme Amidala**

He could've been killed. He's always in danger. But I bear it, because it's what makes him…him.

Day after day I bear the fear, just for him.

Day into week, I think about him, praying he'll return.

Week into month.

Finally, month into year.

I still wait, hope, endure, pray, love.

**Anakin Skywalker**

I hate this war, but I keep fighting in it, just for her.

I cling to her memory, the image of her, so that I never give up.

One year. Two years. Finally, three years.

I miss her. I miss her so much I think I'm going to die.

Me and Obi-Wan are sent to the Outer Rim.

Farther away from her. I almost cry.

We fight. For weeks. I can't take much more.

Then, we're sent on another mission.

**Padme Amidala**

I don't believe it when I hear the rumors. I refuse to.

He's not dead. He can't be.

I can't help but cry and sob. The horrible whispers continue.

But no. He can't be dead. I'd know. Somehow, I'd know.

I cry, I break down, I beg the Force.

Please, don't let him be dead.

Please.

**Anakin Skywalker**

It was a close call. I almost died. But Obi-Wan saved me, once again.

I know some people think I died.

I hope she doesn't think so. I don't want her to cry.

But I can't contact her. I have to finish the mission.

I fight my hardest.

I kill Count Dooku.

I hurt. Something about the mission feels wrong. But I shove the thought away.

We're going to crash. I can't stop it.

I can just get us through it.

We crash. But we live.

Was there any doubt?

**Padme Amidala**

A ship crashes. From space. I wait for news.

I hear the news. He's not dead.

He's alive.

I wait. I wait, impatient, unbearably excited.

I see him. I cry with happiness.

He runs to me. I jump into his arms. He swings me around.

I kiss him. I kiss him with all my heart and love.

I have news. News for him.

He speaks first. He doesn't want to hide our love.

But we have to. Because of my news.

I tell him.

"Ani, I'm pregnant."

**Anakin Skywalker**

She tells me she's pregnant.

I'm shocked.

I'm dumbfounded.

I'm afraid, for our future.

I'm overjoyed.

"This is the happiest moment of my life."

We kiss. We cry. We love.

I want to celebrate. That night, I take her to a clerical.

I want to renew our vows.

She's so happy. I love seeing her happy.

I want to redo everything. I get a ring.

I kneel in front of her.

I love her.

And right on cue, I fumble the question.

Typical.

Perfectly Imperfect.

* * *

**I know I owe people chapters in my other fics! Sorry! I'm gonna be updating soon, promise! But I hope you enjoyed with quick little fic I made about Anakin and Padme ;) Review, as always! :D**


End file.
